


how we do

by 10softbot



Series: twenty biteen kink fest [6]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crossdressing, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 14:28:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18639979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/10softbot/pseuds/10softbot
Summary: He looks so good, so fucking good, the fading pink of his hair matching the dress kind of perfectly, making him look ethereal even as he looks up at him with tears in his eyes and spit and precum all over his face.





	how we do

**Author's Note:**

> slot fill for my [2019 kink bingo](https://twitter.com/10softbot/status/1079783812693938176): crossdress  
> not beta'd, you know the spill. god bless yuwinil
> 
> do not repost without permission.

When Yuta comes into his office, a little past ten, Taeil doesn’t suspect anything is up with him. that’s around the time they usually wrap things up to go home and the fuck to sleep, so he figures today isn’t going to be any different.

“We’re leaving,” Yuta says softly, sitting on his desk and looking down at him. “You coming?”

Taeil reaches a hand out, intertwining their fingers together. Yuta’s thumb lightly massages the back of his hand. His eyes flick to Sicheng, who’s gingerly standing by the door. “I still have some paperwork to finish,” he gestures to his computer screen, but Yuta doesn’t bother to look. Sicheng, on the other hand, shifts in place, a blush creeping up his cheeks. Taeil smiles softly. “You can go ahead without me; I promise I’ll try not to take long.”

“Okay,” Yuta hops off the table, giving his hand a firm squeeze before letting go. Taeil's eyes shift to Sicheng once again, who hasn’t said a single word so far.

“Babe,” Taeil calls out, making Sicheng's eyes snap up at him. “Is everything okay?”

A smile blossoms on his lips, brightening up the entire room and Taeil immediately feels put at ease. “’m fine,” he mumbles, kicking at the carpet under his feet. “Just tired.”

Taeil looks back up at Yuta, searching his face for any sign that something is off but Yuta only smiles brightly at him, so he nods. “Alright. I’ll see you back home real soon, promise.”

Yuta bends down and places a beck right on top of his nose, giggling when a blush creeps up Taeil's cheeks even though no one else can see them. He slaps Yuta on the shoulder lightly, not much heart to it, sending him off with a smile as the other skips across the room. They leave without another word, Yuta’s hand naturally finding its way into Sicheng's.

He wishes he could have left with them, wishes he could have gone home before eleven to get some proper rest, wishes he could have more time with them. But Taeil tends to be a little selfless when it comes to them and their company, would rather stay in late to finish everything needed while they rest than have the three of them stressed over the same one thing.

Yuta used to complain the most, when they first started the company, and Sicheng would often mock him, saying there is no way he is the second oldest when he complains so much like a baby. There wasn’t much heat to the mocking, really, because the two of them know all too well that Yuta loves being cared for.

And also because Yuta is always up to something, so every time Sicheng says anything at all there will always be something waiting for him afterwards. It’s a dynamic they have grown used to over the years, and they wouldn’t change it for a thing in the world. It’s how they work – a constant push and pull that gets them going.

Taeil's brain plays jazzy elevator music until he finishes up his work and is able to leave, the road back home nice and quiet as he drives back to their house. _Their_ house; Taeil smiles to himself. It took them so long to be able to afford one, so many years of saving and working their asses off – but in the end, it was all worth it. All those years of living in crappy, rented apartments that didn’t even have heated showers were worth it.

Now they have their own house – a home, if you may. One they got to choose themselves, in a nice neighborhood, fenced and all that. They don’t really brag about it – despite Johnny telling them they _should,_ choosing to keep their wealth built on sole hard word under wraps.

He sighs as he pulls into the driveway, shoulders aching when he finally parks right next to Yuta’s car. It has been a long, long day of meetings, the greater part of the afternoon being filled with meetings and calls with investors from China. He doesn’t remember when was the last time Sicheng was able to speak his native language for so long before today. He makes a mental note to praise him later for how well he did; right now he just wants to get into bed with them and fall asleep.

He tries not to frown at the amount of lights left turned on when he walks into the house, at the shoes scattered by the front door, at Yuta’s briefcase thrown across the floor and both their ties lying right next to it. He doesn’t want to complain; he doesn’t have the energy to after such a long day, but he makes sure to tell himself to have a talk with them about it. Later.

He picks it all up and starts making his way upstairs, towards their bedroom where he can see the lights are definitely still on. He does frown now – he thought they would be fast asleep once he got home, since it had been this way every other time he had to stay late in the company. The door is cracked open, not enough to completely see the inside but enough to let him know none of them are in bed, as he had expected them to be.

His hands fail at holding onto everything as he walks into the room, things falling to his feet as he freezes in place. It’s not shock that paralyzes him – not quite. Maybe arousal. Definitely arousal.

Yuta is sitting back on their lounge chair by the bed, slacks down to his mid-thighs, dress shirt completely unbuttoned and exposing his bare torso. He is grinning at Taeil like the idiot he is, fingers threading through Sicheng's hair. And Sicheng – well.

Sicheng has his lips wrapped tightly around Yuta’s dick, head being pushed down by the hand that holds him by the hair. Taeil knows Sicheng can’t look up at him, the dragged moan he lets out, muffled by Yuta’s cock, letting him know his presence has been acknowledged.

“Hi,” Yuta greets him, sounding a little breathless, pushing Sicheng further down his dick. “You’re late.”

Sicheng gags around his cock, the noise going straight to Taeil's dick – as if the image wasn’t enough to make him hard in a minute. It’s when Yuta pulls him back up by the hair and he coughs, spit coating the entirety of his chin and running down his neck that Taeil notices he is no longer in his office clothes.

In fact, fishnets and a pair of leather garters hug his thighs and Taeil has only seen him wear them a handful of times before, per their own request – and once because he really wanted to himself – and the tiniest, tightest, most expensive pink dress he has ever seen. Taeil would know – of course he would, he was the one to pay for it, Yuta smiling from ear to ear behind him as he swiped his card at the register.

And he looks so good, so fucking good, the fading pink of his hair matching the dress kind of perfectly, making him look ethereal even as he looks up at him with tears in his eyes and spit and precum all over his face.

Sicheng scrambles to get on his feet, meeting Taeil halfway and allowing his body to collapse against him, spit slick lips immediately locking with Taeil's. His hands are desperate, gripping at Taeil's suit and pushing it off his shoulder, letting it fall on the floor as he moves on to undo the buttons of his shit. And Taeil just lets him do as he pleases, vaguely aware of Yuta jerking himself somewhere behind them.

“What did I miss?” Taeil inquires once they part, both slightly panting for air, Sicheng's eyes glazed over.

“I was telling him how well he did today,” Taeil can hear the grin in Yuta’s voice, looks over Sicheng's shoulder only to confirm it, “and I asked him if he’d like to do a little something for us.”

He looks back at Sicheng, who’s still kind of wheezing for air, fingers reaching up to thread through his hair. Sicheng leans into the touch. “Is that right?” Sicheng nods, smiling as he nuzzles into Taeil's hand and presses a kiss into his palm. “You really did so well, we’re so proud of you.”

“Want you to fuck me,” Sicheng mumbles into his hand, eyes closed. He can see in the way Yuta stops jerking himself that it caught him off guard just as much. “Both of you.”

Taeil's dick throbs in his pants. “Okay. Yuta can go first, since he–”

“No,” Sicheng cuts him off, and when he looks down at Taeil his eyes are dark with lust. “I want both of you to fuck me, at the same time.”

And god, _god_ Taeil can’t fucking say no. There is nothing more arousing than when Sicheng tells him what he wants and how he wants it, without tiptoeing around the edges. He loves how blunt he can be, how he gets what he wants every time. Taeil and Yuta might be the oldest ones, but they know all too well Sicheng is the one in charge here.

“Are you sure?” Yuta’s voice wavers, fingers wrapped rightly around the base of his dick. “We don’t have to go so far.”

“Yuta,” Sicheng sounds oddly sober, as if he hadn’t had a dick down his throat just moments ago. “I just said I want it. I _am_ sure.”

Taeil brings him down for another kiss, not as heated and desperate as their first one. He licks over Sicheng's bottom lip, reveling in the soft mewl he lets out as he parts for him. Sicheng's tongue is warm against his as they kiss, like lava as it makes its way into his mouth and licks every bump and corner it can reach.

And then he lets his hands wander, from the back of Sicheng's head to his neck, over his exposed shoulders and further down his back. The fabric of the dress feels good to the touch, good as he feels down Sicheng's rather slim waist and to his ass. Taeil loves Sicheng's ass so much.

His fingers knead both cheeks, full in his hands as he pulls Sicheng closer. He can feel it, can feel how hard Sicheng is under the dress and fishnets as his dick presses against Taeil's. It makes Taeil groan, makes him grind against Sicheng and god it feels so good, so fucking good he cannot wait to have his dick up his ass.

“Hey,” Yuta whines like he does best, successfully bringing both their attention to where he’s sitting by the lounge chair. “I wanna have fun too!”

Taeil rolls his eyes at him. “You’re such a baby.”

But he still guides Sicheng over by the hand, enjoying the way he just easily sits on Yuta’s lap and takes him into a kiss, grinding against his hard and leaking dick. Yuta moans into his mouth, hands holding him by the ass to pull him closer and closer until nothing can get in between them. Taeil takes the moment to undress himself, to get rid of his office clothes until he is dressed in nothing but his underwear.

When he turns back to the two Yuta has Sicheng's dress pushed up to his waist, fingers sneaking into the holes on the fishnet and teasing Sicheng's rim. And Sicheng moans, loud and unfiltered, head fallen over Yuta’s shoulder and nails digging into his biceps. Taeil walks up to them and behind Sicheng, presses a hand on his lower back until he arches enough to give them a better angle.

“Relax, baby,” he murmurs, running a hand through Sicheng's hair. Sicheng nods, his breathing evening out.

Yuta doesn’t wait much longer before he pushes a finger in, not stopping until it is all the way in. Taeil notices the way Sicheng tries not to make a noise, the way his body shudders as he makes an effort to not be as tense as he is.

“It’s okay,” Taeil reassures him, still playing with his hair, keeping eye contact with Yuta throughout the entire process, a silent communication between them in case something happens. “Just tell us if you want to stop and we will. You know that, right?”

“More,” Sicheng groans instead, licking and nibbling at Yuta’s shoulder, rocking his hips ever so slightly to try and get him to move. “Please, more.”

Yuta complies easily, pushing a second finger along and stretching him further, giving him little time to adjust before he starts scissoring him open. Taeil doesn’t reprimand him, knows Sicheng doesn’t like to be fingered nice and slow, much unlike Yuta himself. Sicheng is all about rushed fire and they know it, but even still they wouldn’t do anything that could possibly hurt him.

He loves watching them lose their composure, Sicheng breathing heavily on Yuta’s shoulder and Yuta making a visible effort not to grind up against Sicheng. That’s not to say he is doing any better, really, his boner twitching uncomfortably in his underwear, getting harder by the second.

“Yuta,” Sicheng breathes out, words almost sounding like a moan, tongue licking Yuta’s earlobe. Yuta groans as a response, pushing his fingers deeper into his ass, eyes slipping shut when Sicheng nibbles on his skin. “More.”

Yuta opens his eyes again, looking straight up at Taeil. Taeil knows what the unspoken words mean – _will it be too much? Should I do it?_ He doesn’t reply immediately, tries to take into consideration the possible consequences of being so careless. But Sicheng starts whining, rolling his hips to send Yuta’s fingers further up his ass, so he ultimately nods at Yuta, lips pressed into a thin line.

Sicheng's moans drag out and echo through the room, so loud Taeil worries their neighbors might be able to hear. Wouldn’t be the first time – the side looks they give them whenever they cross paths makes Taeil believe they always know the three of them are up to something.

He doesn’t care, not when Sicheng's back arches so beautifully, Yuta’s now three fingers disappearing into his ass. Not when he can see the way Yuta struggles to breathe, Sicheng's nails digging into his arms so hard it might draw blood. Not when he’s so hard himself he can barely think straight, fingers grasping tightly onto Sicheng's hair until he whines at the pressure on his scalp.

And Sicheng is rolling his hips, sitting back on Yuta’s fingers and begging for _more more more_. Taeil can feel his legs wobble, heart racing when Sicheng looks up at him with glistening eyes and begs him for more, he needs more, words blurring into moans as Yuta brushes against his prostate and his entire body jolts forward.

Taeil wants to say no, wants to say that he needs to be prepped properly, because they don’t want to hurt him. What comes out of his mouth instead is a very faint _okay_ , his tongue heavy in his mouth, blood boiling as it courses through his veins. Yuta seems confused as he stares at Taeil, brows furrowing deeply as he halts his fingers for a moment.

He just nods, not daring to think much past the short-circuit of his brain, urging him on to appease Sicheng's whining. The both of them be damned if they are ever able to deny anything for the younger, especially when he is always just so good for them. Taeil can’t bring himself to do it.

Sicheng doesn’t whine when Yuta pulls his fingers out of his ass, instead latches his lips to his neck and busies himself on sucking a hickey on the skin. Yuta doesn’t have the energy to tell him no – the collar of his shirt would cover it up anyway. Taeil helps Sicheng on his feet, pulls him into a kiss as they make their way towards the bed.

Sicheng's tongue is hot as he licks across his bottom lip, eager to be let in, to lick every inch of Taeil's mouth. He opens up with ease and without much thought, licks his way into Sicheng's mouth, sighing when Sicheng desperately deepens the kiss. He stumbles back when Sicheng throws his body weight against him, legs wrapping around his waist and Taeil's hands immediately fly to hold him by the ass to support his weight.

They snap out of it the moment Yuta starts whining from the general bed direction – well, more like Taeil snaps out of it and Sicheng kisses his way from his chin to his jaw and over his earlobe, going down his neck and biting lightly at his shoulder as Taeil carries him over. Yuta is now stripped off his clothes, sitting right in the middle of their bed, a pout on his lips and a blush on his cheeks.

Taeil is careful to let Sicheng down on the mattress, gives him one final peck on the lips before parting. Sicheng pouts, not unlike Yuta, and Taeil almost scoffs at how ridiculously cute they both look. He cups Sicheng's cheek with his right hand, “how do you want this?”

Sicheng is looking at him through his lashes, drool starting to run down his chin. “Want both your cocks inside me.”

“No,” Yuta is the one to reply, not giving them room for thinking and arguing. Not that Taeil would argue – he still has nightmares about the way Sicheng cried the last time he tried asking for double penetration. “We’re not going to hurt you.”

His lower lip juts out even more, and Taeil hates the way it starts quivering. “But–”

“Sichengie,” Taeil runs his thumb across his bottom lip, eyes trained on the way Sicheng's tongue pokes out to lick at the digit. “Some other time, okay?” Sicheng makes to speak again but Taeil doesn’t let him. “We just want what’s best for you, baby.”

Yuta crawls towards them, wrapping his arms around Sicheng's waist and placing kisses on his back where the dress doesn’t cover. Sicheng is still pouting, looking at Taeil with pleading eyes.

Yuta is unrelenting. “How about you suck Taeil off? I know you love putting your mouth to good use.”

Sicheng doesn’t reply with words. He opens his mouth instead, sticking his tongue out and curling it around Taeil's thumb, sucking it in and swirling his tongue around it, coating it with saliva. Taeil groans at the feeling, pulls his thumb out only to push his pointer and middle finger in instead.

“Fuck me,” Sicheng mumbles around his fingers when Yuta starts grinding against his ass. “Please fuck me.”

Yuta rips the fishnets apart, just enough for him to slip his dick without getting it off. Taeil watches as he squirts too much lube over his dick, getting lost in fucking his fist for a moment before he reluctantly stops and focuses back on his task.

Sicheng moans when Yuta presses against his rim, holding his breath when the blunt head of his cock breaches past the muscles and he starts pushing in. Taeil pulls his fingers off his mouth if only to give him more room to breathe, loving the way it gives Sicheng room to moan even louder than before.

It’s melodic, how his voice goes higher and higher with every push of Yuta inside him. And Yuta is groaning, too, fingers holding Sicheng so tightly by the hips the skin goes white around the place they dig into him. Taeil loves the way Sicheng's arms tremble with the effort of holding himself up, the way his chest heaves as he pants while trying to catch his breath, Yuta filling him to the brim.

He loves the flush that spreads over their skin, pleasure numbing them out to everything for a few moments as they adjust to one another. The moan Sicheng lets spill when Yuta has his cock buried to the hilt inside his ass isn’t pretty; it is loud and sounds too much like a shout, his head hanging between his shoulders as he tries to adjust.

“Fuck,” Yuta curses under his breath, forehead resting against Sicheng's lower back as he tries to steady himself. “Fuck, babe, you’re so fucking _tight_.”

“Relax,” Taeil reminds him, caressing his cheek with one hand and reaching for his own cock inside his boxers with the other. He is so fucking hard it hurts, and he can’t wait to have Sicheng's lips wrapped around him. God, he looks so beautiful flushed like this it drives Taeil absolutely mad.

It takes them a while, Sicheng's dress sliding further up his body the more his arms give out on him. and Yuta waits, waits so patiently, hands going from gripping at his hips to rubbing soothingly at his sides, placing kisses along his spine and drinking in every mewl and whine Sicheng lets out at every little touch.

“Beautiful,” Taeil whispers, fingers threading through Sicheng's hair, wrapping around his cock and pulling it out from his underwear. He sighs, relief washing over him when the fabric no longer rubs against him uncomfortably.

Sicheng looks up at him right as he starts pumping himself, a silent moan dying on his throat as drool runs down his chin. Yuta moans loud and unfiltered when Sicheng rolls his hips back on his cock, a sign for him to get moving. He does, rocking slow at first so the sting won’t hurt in the longer run, drawing out the most beautiful noises from the boy between them.

“Fuck,” Yuta grunts again, speeding up his pace ever so slightly, just enough to have Sicheng grasping tightly at the sheets beneath him.

It is only when he sticks his tongue out that Taeil scoots closer, holding his dick firmly by the base and brushing the tip against Sicheng's lower lip. He gives the head of his cock a few kittenish licks, tonguing away the precum that had coated the skin. Taeil holds back on his moans, instead focuses on making Sicheng feel good before letting himself feel good.

It’s stupid, he knows. He can see in the way Sicheng struggles to focus on one thing that he does feel good, can see on the way Sicheng's dick is a pretty shade of red and leaks precum where it is trapped inside his fishnets. He can hear it in the way he moans at him, at them, his language filter malfunctioning as he makes requests in Chinese Taeil can’t quite understand.

But then Sicheng lays his tongue flat under his cockhead and Taeil gets it, places a hand on his jaw to coax him to open up. It is unnecessary, really, because Sicheng willingly opens up to him, licking his lips in anticipation as Taeil leaves him hanging for a moment.

“Hurry,” he demands and Taeil can’t say no.

Sicheng's mouth is warm when he wraps it around his dick, tongue flat on the underside as he keeps taking him in. Taeil has to hold onto his hair to support himself, knees suddenly weak when Sicheng starts humming around him. It takes everything in him not to push Sicheng's head down until he’s gagging, instead letting the boy swallow him down at his own pace.

He knows Sicheng loves this, to be fucked and filled by the both of them at the same time, says it makes him feel good and worthy. Yuta hates it when he talks like that, keeps on telling him he is more than just his body for them. And it is true, but Taeil holds back on saying anything about it when Sicheng isn’t in the right headspace – Yuta just struggles with his filter sometimes.

Sicheng doesn’t stop going until his nose is brushing against Taeil's trimmed pubes, his jaw and throat completely lax so he can take all of Taeil in. He tries not to move lest the boy chokes around him – the last thing he wants is to suffocate Sicheng with a mouthful of dick. He waits for Sicheng to move on his own, to give him a sign that it’s okay for him to move, but–

His body jolts forward with a particularly hard snap of Yuta’s hips against his ass, sending Taeil's dick further down his throat and the choking is all but unintentional. Taeil yanks him by the hair, pulling him off his dick and Sicheng coughs for air once he’s free. There are tears on his eyes and spit covering his mouth and chin, and he won’t stop heaving long after he stops gagging.

He goes down on Taeil again, excessive saliva collecting in his mouth and making everything all too wet as he takes Taeil's dick in. Taeil loves it, loves how wet Sicheng likes to make everything, how he swirls his tongue around his cock until he can’t move it anymore and has to lay it flat against the underside, how he hums and moans around him and it sends waves of pleasure down his spine.

He wants to push Sicheng's head further down his dick, wants to make him gag and see him tear up, but the movements of his body as Yuta relentlessly fucks his ass is enough to do just that – to make him gag, make him struggle for air, and no matter how hard his first instinct is to care for Sicheng he loves to see him like this,

pretty and completely wrecked.

Yuta presses his chest against Sicheng's back, sweaty skin and toned muscles glistening under the bedroom lights. He’s moaning low and dragged and Taeil knows by the way his hips falter he is going to come soon. He also knows Yuta refuses to be the first one to come, even when he is the one being fucked, knows he will drag this out until either he or Sicheng comes first.

With the way Sicheng trembles between them Taeil suspects he is going to come first, his dick twitching where it’s trapped between the tights and his stomach. But then Sicheng pulls away, coughing a little, spit connecting the tip of his dick to his lips and Taeil almost pouts.

“Fuck my mouth,” Sicheng breathes out and Yuta groans at how raspy his voice sounds. Taeil raises his brows, a question. “I’m okay, just do it. I can take it.”

Taeil adjusts his fingers on his hair, grips him just a little bit tighter, still careful not to hurt him. The second Sicheng takes him back into his mouth Taeil can feel something inside him spark, and he doesn’t wait for the other to adjust or fully open up before he’s thrusting into him, his toes tingling with the buildup of his orgasm.

Sicheng's mouth is hot and wet and everything sinful Taeil has ever known, fits perfectly around his cock and makes him feel a little dizzy. His vision blacks out for a second too long when the tip of his dick hits the back of Sicheng's throat and he gags, the movement sending pressure around him and making him teeter just a little bit closer to the edge.

He holds Sicheng's head in place, trying to get him to stop moving so he can fuck into his mouth. And Sicheng is so good, the best, holds himself still and hums around him to let him know it’s okay. Taeil doesn’t hold back this time, fucks hard and fast into the heat of his mouth, going deep, so deep Sicheng's lips go all the way down to the base.

And god he loves it so much, the way Sicheng can’t stop his spit from coating his chin and making a mess on Taeil, can’t stop the prickling tears that collect at the corner of his eyes and fall with every snap of Yuta’s hips against his ass and every thrust of Taeil's dick going down his throat.

He whines high when Yuta starts palming him through the fishnets, finally giving him the attention needed to bring him to an orgasm. It doesn’t take long – Taeil knows Sicheng only needs minimal touching when he is being fucked – for him to come, and when he does his entire body shudders as real tears start streaming down his face.

He dirties their sheets and his dress, comes so hard it’s hard for Taeil to come himself just at the sight. Yuta fucks him through it all – through Sicheng's orgasm and his own, muscles tensing with the sheer force of his own pleasure hitting him too hard. He only halts the snapping of his hips when he is milked dry and his body no longer is able to hold him up, exhaustion making him crash on top of Sicheng.

It’s the sight of Sicheng's cum on the sheets and Yuta’s trailing down Sicheng's ass and thighs, as well as the heat of Sicheng's mouth that makes him come with a low moan, fingers tightening on Sicheng's hair as he pulls him off his dick just in time. He holds his dick steady by the base, aims it right at Sicheng's face, groaning as his cum paints Sicheng's face white.

 

 

“We need to get it dry cleaned,” Sicheng mumbles after a while, staring at the discarded dress on the floor. Yuta snorts, throwing a leg over his waist.

“We can just get you a new one.”

Taeil lies on the other end of the bed, Sicheng squished between them. He hovers over the younger before settling in, motioning for Yuta to come a bit closer. Which he does, and his lips are soft against Taeil's, a smile spreading on both their lips when Sicheng pretends to gag beneath them.

“Gross,” he parts them up, kissing each one of them himself instead. “I don’t want a new one, this one’s important to me.”

“We can do it tomorrow,” Taeil reassures him, pressing kisses along the column of his neck.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/10softbot) | [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/10softbot)


End file.
